Silver Shafted Arrow
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Ammo_Arrow_02 |bind=BoP |itemid=22200 |charges=1 |duration=10 days |ilvl=1 |name=Silver Shafted Arrow |stack=20 |quality=Common |cast=1 Sec |effect=Use: Shoot a player, and Kwee Q. Peddlefeet will find them! (Only works on players with no current critter pets.)}} Shooting a player character with a Silver Shafted Arrow creates a Peddlefeet winged, flying goblin companion for that player. Source A stack of five Silver Shafted Arrows is a quest reward choice from the quest or during the Love is in the Air Seasonal event. A stack of five Silver Shafted Arrows may also be contained in a or , available once an hour. *The drop rate of the Silver Shafted Arrow is around 14% and they drop in stacks of five. *That is an equivalent availability to a drop rate of 70% per one arrow. *In a large population, for every three Adoration boxes that are opened, two arrows should be received (net). The Silver Shafted Arrow is only available during the Love is in the Air seasonal event. The availability is limited to around two weeks after the Love is in the Air event, depending on when the Silver Shafted Arrow (duration of 10 days) is looted from the container (which also has a several days duration). Most of the arrows are used up quickly, so if you are hoping to be shot, a more realistic limit is "while the event is in progress". Use Shooting a player character with a Silver Shafted Arrow creates a Peddlefeet companion for that player. Target the player and use an arrow. Any character can use these. Though you are "shooting" an "arrow", no bow nor crossbow weapon skill is involved. They they work like or . The Peddlefeet companion is the same as the Peddlefeet companion summoned using the skill learned from the . The skill to re-summon the Peddlefeet companion is not learned by this method - one companion per arrow. An arrow is consumed on successful use. *Using this item out of line-of-sight or out of range fails, but does not consume an arrow. *Using this item on a player who has a currently summoned companion fails, and does not consume an arrow. Achievements To get achievement you must shoot 10 players with Silver Shafted Arrows. Receiving Peddlefeet by by being shot by this item does not count toward the pet count achievements, since the skill to summon Peddlefeet is not learned. Notes Peddlefeet uses the same winged male goblin model as the NPC, but is roughly only half as tall; so he's not actually goblin sized. Peddlefeet hovers as do all flying companions. He looks like he would be capable of walking, but this companion never lands; the goblin animations for walking are not applied. With a 1% drop rate, many characters have not received a . During the event, the Silver Shafted Arrow is quite common, and you are likely to be able to get shot and receive a Peddlefeet companion for a while. Silver Shafted Arrows can be used on targets of the opposing faction. Using them on characters who can stealth reveals their location until they notice and turn off the companion buff. Keep this in mind for battlegrounds or dueling. You can also use them while you are stealthed. External links Κατηγορία:Companions Κατηγορία:Love is in the Air Κατηγορία:World of Warcraft common items